


Three Strikes You're Out

by bangles25



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Language, Literal bootlicking, Name-Calling, Slapping, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: Minjung's favorite rock band is called 'Destination." The lead singer, Key, is the man of her dreams, in more ways than one. Key loves to play games, and the night he sees Minjung in the crowd, he decides she will be his new player two. But she has secrets, which will drastically change how the game is played, and when he finds out, he is not a happy man.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 6





	1. Strike One

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one I'm moving onto here. This one I wrote in 2014. Hope you enjoy.

Minjung licked her lips as she watched the lead singer of her favorite band, Destination, and star of her wet dreams, Key, press his lips against the mic, moaning obscenely. The lyrics spilling from his lips were pure filth. The song was, afterall, written about his cock. Minjung never thought she would find a song with lyrics like 'suck me down girl, don't hesitate, drink my cum, it'll reinvigorate' sexy, but that's just what Key did to her. Besides, Key wasn't just all shock and awe, many of his songs were very meaningful.

But none of that mattered right now when those pouty lips were full and wet, and Key's hand was dipping down into his tight black jeans just low enough to make almost half the audience cum. Key's smirk was subtle and his eyes scanned the crowd. The thrum of the bass mixed with the beat of the drum rang through the audience like a hard fucking, the drum the push, the bass the pull. Key's smirk widened as Minjung's long, red, hair caught his eyes. He stared directly into her eyes as the music faded out, then he licked his lips and whispered into the mic. "Who wants to suck my cock?" The crowd erupted into screams as the bad stood motionless on stage.

Then the light went down and Minjung couldn't breathe. Had Key really looked at her? Would he want her backstage? Would she finally get a chance to feel his cock-hot and heavy- in her hands? Her mouth?

She was pulled from her daze when gruff hands grabbed her and a husky voice filled her ears. "Key wants to see you. What should I tell him?"

She was nodding before the words were out of her mouth. "Yes, yes, yes."

"Good, follow me and tell me your name." He said, taking her hand and leading her through the throngs of people.

"Minjung."

The man nodded and repeated it. He stopped when they were halfway down a small hall. The door in front of them had a small sign taped to it that had a piece of paper that said 'Key' taped to it.

The man knocked on the door. "Minjung is here to see you!"

There was no reply for a moment and then the door opened a crack, and Key peeked out. He looked Minjung up and down and nodded. "All that red hair," He opened the door wider and smiled. "Come in."

Without waiting for her he walked back into the room, flopping down on the couch. Minjung stepped over the threshold and she heard the security guard close the door behind her. She stared at Key, dazed by his beauty. Sweaty and half-naked, legs spread. The silver bar through his nipple caught her eye and she bit her lip, images of her sucking on it filling her mind.

Key's stern voice broke her from her trance. "Now!"

Minjung jumped a little. "Huh?"

"Get on your fucking knees and crawl to me. Don't make me say it again." He hissed, his voice demanding obedience. She immediately dropped to the floor and could hear the smirk in his voice. "What a good bitch. Now crawl." She crawled towards him, but he snapped at her. "No. Slower." She slowed the speed of her crawl, dragging her knees across the stained linoleum. He threw an empty cigarette box at her. She flinched and stared at him wide-eyed. It didn't hurt, but she wanted an explanation. "Head down, eyes to the floor. You're not allowed to look at me." She obeyed without even thinking about it.

Key chewed on his thumbnail, a smile lighting up his face, delighted by how much control he could exert over his fans.

When she reached him, he cooed her name, sliding his fingers through her hair and down her cheek. "Pretty girl is so good for me." She kept her head down until he pressed her chin up with his thumb and forefinger. Yet she still wouldn't look at him. He could see the way her eyes fought to not look at him. He laughed. "Minjung..." he whispered.

She wouldn't meet his eyes. Getting the cigarette box thrown at her had shocked her, and it made her feel like she needed to please him, to give him everything he wanted.

"Am I sexy?"

She nodded without looking up. "Yes."

She swore she heard him giggle. "Then why won't you look at me?"

Thinking that was permission, she looked up at him, his almond eyes lined thickly with black liner and shadow, a tiny black gem in his nose, and a silver ring through his lip. Even his sweat slicked hair looked good. It was shaved and dyed platinum blonde on one side, while the rest was short, black and spiked up. It should have looked horrible, but it looked so good.

He shook his head, frowning and 'tsking' her, pushing her face away. "I wasn't giving you permission." She uttered an apology under her breath. "What was that?" Key asked, using the toe of his black boot to gently nudge her. He watched the movement of her eyes and followed it to the door. "You can leave if you want. I'm not gonna stop you." He straightened himself on the couch and closed his spread legs. She didn't respond or move. Key continued speaking. "But if you're gonna stay, then I expect you to speak the fuck up."

She swallowed and took a deep breath, keeping her eyes on the mystery stain beneath her. "I said I'm sorry."

Key smirked and slouched back down, spreading his legs again. They always stayed. "Sorry....?" Key's voice trailed off, suggesting she hadn't completed her sentence.

"I'm sorry Oppa?" Minjung tried, unsure of what Key was asking for.

He laughed, tilting his head back, the piercings in his ears twirling at the movement. "Nope. Two more tries and it's game over."

Minjung's mind raced. She didn't know what he wanted to hear. "Sir?"

"Strike two."

Minjung felt her heart race. Would he really turn her away if she got it wrong? Surely he was just teasing. She remembered a rumor she'd read about him online. She wasn't sure if it was true, and the thought of saying it outloud made her blush.

"Time's running out," Key teased.

Her blush deepened and Key's cackle was loud in her ears. "Redder than your hair."

"D-daddy?"

His laughter somehow became even louder. "And you're out. Game over." The rumor wasn't true. He stood up. "Get out," He said, while reaching for him shirt.

She glanced up at him nervously. "N-no."

He scoffed. "You don't make the rules to this game. I do." He wanted to see how pretty she looked when she begged. They all looked pretty when they begged."

"Please?"

"Please Master," he instructed.

"Please Master," She repeated.

"Don't you know how to beg properly?" he asked, glancing down at her, admiring the curve of her spine from the open back of her dress.

She bowed lowly, and stayed on the ground. "Please Master, please."

He carefully nudged the tip of his boot under her face. She was confused. What did he want? Nervously she kissed the tip of his boot and glanced up at him. He smirked and shook his head. She furrowed her eyebrows, then slowly pushed her tongue out, and slid ot over the boot. She glanced up to see him smile and nod. She looked back to his boot and slowly dragged her tongue over the top of the boot, trying to ignore the taste of the leather. "I'm sorry Master," She said again, before moving to his other boot, repeating her actions. "Please don't turn me away Master."

He hummed thoughtfully for show, then sat back down on the couch, undoing the top buttom on his jeans. He tugged them down just enough to take his half hard dick out and pumped it to full hardness. "How 'bought you show Master how sorry you are, and if you do well, Master will invite you back to play again?"

She nodded enthusiastically, shuffling to get between his legs.

His cock looked so good, curved up against his lightly toned stomach, precum dragging against his neatly trimmed happy trail, which led to equally neat pubs. His dick was a bit above average in length, and he was thick, thicker than she'd imagined him. It had such a cute curve and the head of his dick was practically model worthy, with perfect curvature and perfect color. It was as flawless as the rest of him.

He laughed and stuck his tongue out at her. "Does Pretty Girl like what she sees?"

"Yes Master."

"You can touch it," he whispered. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her hand to his face. Slowly, he dragged his tongue over her palm, covering it in spit. "Don't you wanna touch me?"

She nodded and when he released her wrist he wrapped her hand around the base, and slowly dragged it up, reveling in the feel of his hot flesh in her hand. He watched, eyes glazed over with lust, as she dipped her thumb in the slit, more pre slipping out. He moaned softly as she smeared it back down his dick. She stuck her tongue out and he clicked his tongue. "No,"

She glanced up at him, not sure why he was turning down a blowjob.

"You haven't earned that privilege yet."

He smirked and giggled when she pouted and whined, then thrusted up into her hand, to encourage her to continue. "Show me you deserve to get your pretty little face fucked and covered in cum." He laughed again when she frowned, but continued to stroke his cock. He did indeed love games.

The way she worked his cock was magical, and Key couldn't begin to imagine how many times she'd jerked guys off. He didn't care though. She was his now. He moaned loudly as she twisted her wrist, sliding up towards his head. She pressed fingers against the vein while her thumb pressed against his slit.

"Oh Pretty Girl, you work me so good," He jerked his hips up in time with her movements, rolling his head over the back of the couch, moaning as he did. "Faster," even through his breathlessness, his voice demanded obedience. She pumped him faster and he groaned. "Make me cum." She slid a few fingers over his balls and taint and he keened, as she added her other hand to continue jerking his shaft. "Fuck make me cum Pretty Girl, make me-ah!" He moaned loudly, grinding down against her fingers as his cum splattered against his chest. After he was satisfied, he pushed her hands away, flopping back on the couch.

Minjung masturbated agressively that night, moaning Key's name into her pillow as she ruined her bedsheets over and over again. The whole time his final words to her ran repeatedly through her head. "See you next time for round two."


	2. Strike Two

Two days later and three cities away, and Minjung was in the crowd again. The side of Key's head that had been platinum blond was now electric blue. It was the final song of the show and Key had been eying her the whole night, licking and biting his lips, rolling his hips against the mic stand, all while staring into her eyes. And now he was moaning into the mic again, whispering the lyrics to the song about his cock.

_Ride my cock/get ready to rock/I'll fuck you so good girl/just like I should/_

Minjung's mind raced with thoughts of what Key would want to do to her tonight. She wondered if he'd really let her suck his cock. Taste him. She was pulled from her thoughts when the same security guard from before came up to her and wordlessly pulled her through the crowd. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she was told to wait on the couch for Key.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only fifteen minutes, the door opened and Key walked in. He grinned when he saw Minjung sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Hey Pretty Girl,"

"Hello Master," She said, quickly averting her gaze to her shoes.

Key laughed and stepped closer. "You can look if you want," He smiled when she looked up at him. "Get on the floor," When she was sitting on her knees on the floor he sat down on the couch. He spread his legs and motioned for her to kneel between them. After she did, he ran his fingers through her hair. "Such a good girl," he cooed, sliding his fingers down her cheeks, pressing his thumb into her mouth for just a moment, before sliding it back down to her chin. "You wanna suck my cock?"

"Yes, please Master," she said, nodding and licking her lips.

"Are you gonna drink all my cum like a good slut?" Key asked, undoing the clasp on his pants, pushing them down his hips to reveal he had gone commando.

"Yes, Master, all of it, Please, please." Minjung begged, watching as Key's already hard cock bobbed against his stomach.

He wrapped his hand around it and slide it up and down his shaft a couple times before pressing the head against her wet lips. He smirked as she moaned and opened her mouth. Key groaned as she wrapped her hot mouth around him, sliding her head forward to take him in further. Minjung swallowed around him and he groaned again, pressing his fingers into her hair.

She moaned at his taste as she began to bob up and down his cock, pressing her tongue into the slit every time she got to his head. His fingers pressed harder into her hair, and he jerked his hips up, and when he heard her gag, he moaned and thrust up harder. "Yes, choke on my dick Pretty Girl," She moaned her response and swirled her tongue around his shaft, working hard to try and fight her gag reflex as she felt her eyes burn with tears, gagging harder after a particularly hard thrust. "Take it all baby," He grunted out as he fucked her face.

After a few seconds, Minjung stopped working her mouth up and down his cock and just let him fuck her face as he spewed profanities about how good her mouth felt around him. She moaned again and pressed her fingers into his thighs, squeezing at the soft flesh and dragging them up and down, before sliding her fingers back over his shaft, trying to get back to the slower, gentler pace she had started. As much as she loved to feel a dick in her mouth, she really didn't have much experience with it, and she was fighting hard to hold back her tears from the continous choking she felt.

Key was having none of it though, and his hard, fast pace continued as he slapped her hand away and cooed praises at her in between his moans and grunts. "Such a good girl, taking my dick like this," He slid his fingers back through her hair, pulling hard to keep her in place, as his hips moved faster. "Are you ready for my cum baby?" He asked, thrusting into her mouth harder, once, then twice, before he moaned loudly as he shot his load into her mouth. He pulled away quickly and dragged his hand up her throat, tilting her head up as he went, to press against her mouth and nose, obstructing her ability to breathe until she swallowed. "Drink it all up," He instructed with a smirk, watching the movement of her throat as she swallowed.

"Good?" He asked, grinning as she nodded.

"Yes Master,"

And what do you say?" Key asked, a sly smirk on his face.

"Thank you Master." Minjung said softly, bowing her head.

"You're very welcome. " Key pulled her forward and quickly kissed her.

"I want you to come back again, okay?"

Minjung nodded.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but i hope you still liked it. Strike Three is next! :)


	3. Strike Three

The shaved side of Key's head was now hot pink, and Minjung was on pins and needles, wondering what Key would want to do tonight. It didn't matter though, she would say yes to anything he suggested. She'd been sitting on the couch in his dressing room for going on a half hour. Had he forgotten about her? No, he couldn't of. He had been the one to want her to come back.

Finally, after 45 minutes, the door opened, and Key walked in, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. "Hey Pretty Girl. Hope you don't mind I grabbed a shower first."

"No, not at all Master."

"Good," He took a step forward. "On your knees," He smirked and dropped the towel, and while coming towards her, he jerked his cock into hardness. When he reached her, he looked down at her. "Always with those pretty dresses," He said, thinking out loud. He reached down and twirled a piece of her hair with his finger. "Get my dick wet for me, and then we'll talk about getting that dress off," He smirked at her.

Minjung nodded, and swallowed nervously at the prospect of her dress coming off, but wrapped her mouth around Key's cock anyway. He groaned, and weaved his fingers through her hair. "Good girl, get me nice and wet," He slid his hand upwards more to run through her hair.

He pulled her off of him and smiled. "Such a good girl," He cooed, weaving his fingers further into her hair. His smile vanished when he felt her hair move in a very unnatural way. He pulled at it, and Minjung gasped. "No, leave my hair alone,"

Key ignored her and jerked at it, his eyes widening when his hand pulled away with the long red hair still in his grasp. He glanced at the wig to Minjung, now sporting short, dark brown hair.

"What the fuck!?" Key yelled,throwing the wig down as Minjung backed up.

"Don't be mad," Minjung whispered, still backing up as Key closed in on her.

"What's your name?"

"Min-Minho." Minho stuttered, glancing up at Key nervously, as the singer backed her into a corner.

"Are you a boy? Or a girl?" Key asked, staring daggers at Minho.

"A boy," Minho swallowed nervously.

Key smiled then, looking almost evil. "Did you think I wouldn't want you if I knew you had a dick?"

Minho nodded, not meeting Key's eyes.

"Take off your dress," Key hissed.

Minho didn't move. Key growled, angered by Minho's disobedience. "Now!" he snapped. "Minho....Minjung...I don't give a shit, I'm still your master."

Minho nodded, still keeping his head down. "Yes Master," He reached behind himself to undo the zipper on his dress. He pulled the straps down and shimmied out of it, blushing furiously as Key eyed him up and down, giggling at the sight of Minho's lacy, pink panties.

"Such tiny panties," Key whispered, stepping forward. He reached out and cupped Minho through his underwear, rubbing gently.

Minho moaned softly. "M-master..."

"Look at me Pretty Girl," Key whispered. When Minho looked up at him he smiled. "You know, you should of known, you didn't have to pretend to be a girl just to get my dick. I'll let you have it anyway," He pulled his hand away, only to dip them into Minho's panties, and gently stroked Minho's shaft a few times, before ripping the lace off of him. "But you should know something else too," Key said, before shoving Minho to the couch. "I fucking hate liars," He ended with a hiss.

Minho gasped in surprise as Key grabbed him by his hips, pulling his ass up. "Master?"

"Quiet," Key snapped, kneading Minho's ass cheeks with his hands, pressing his nails into the skin, leaving tiny crescent moons in his flesh. He pulled his cheeks apart, and slid a finger over Minho's hole. Minho let out a gasp and pressed his ass back towards Key. "Don't worry Pretty Girl, you'll get my dick," He laughed before spitting on Minho's hole. He held his shaft and pressed it against Minho's unstretched opening, and laughed as Minho tried to jerk away.

"No, Master, wait. Please," Minho's mind raced. He wasn't stretched and he hadn't been fucked in so long.

Key silenced him with a slap to his ass. "Lying is wrong," He said, "And people who lie need to be punished, don't you think, Pretty Girl?"

"But-"

Another slap. "Don't you think people who do bad things should be punished?" Key asked again.

"Yes Master but-"

A third slap, and Minho winced at the sting. "No buts," Key snapped while pushing into Minho, ignoring Minho's crys of pain and groaning at the tightness trying to push him out. "Oh Pretty Girl, your pussy is so tight,"

Minho blinked back his tears as he tried to relax, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood when he felt Key move inside of him. He knew something in side of him just tore, and it burned so bad. "Fuck...Master, please,"

Key slapped his ass again. "Watch your fucking mouth," Minho could hear the smirk in Key's voice as he pulled almost all the way out, the blood and precum easing the slide, and slammed back in, groaning lowly. "Love your little pussy, so tight around my cock,"

Minho took slow, deep breathes in and out, trying to adjust to the stretch he felt. "Master....please, it hurts,"

Key's thrusts didn't slow, but he did readjust himself, in an attempt to hit Minho's spot. After a couple more thrusts, Minho tossed his head back, moaning lowly, and Key smirked, pounding Minho's spot over and over. "you like that? "

"Yes Master," Minho answered, between moans, the pleasure now far outweighing the pain.

"You love my cock in your pussy?" Key asked, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of Minho's hair, jerking his head back as he pounded into him.

"Yes," Minho gasped, rocking backwards to try and get more of Key's dick in him.

"Say it," Key said, yanking on his hair again.

"I love your cock in my pussy Master," Minho moaned out, groaning as Key released his hair by almost flinging his head forward. "Please, Master, don't stop,"

Key stopped his movement, and grabbed Minho by the hair again, only to shove his face into the couch cushion. "You only speak when I tell you to, do you understand?"

Minho could barely move his head, but managed to give a tiny nod. Key released him again and began fucking into him again, purposely missing Minho's spot, laughing as every time he pulled back, Minho pushed his ass back, trying to keep Key's dick inside him.

Minho whined, "please," he whispered.

Key stopped moving and pulled out of Minho, then rolled him onto his back. "What did I just fucking say bitch?"

Minho's breath caught in his throat, despite how furious Key was, he looked absolutely sinful. Key shuffled in closer between Minho's legs, then slapped him across the face. "Fucking answer me whore."

"Don't...don't speak...unless you tell me to," Minho sputtered, his heart slamming against his ribcage.

"And what the fuck did you just do, hmmm?" Key snapped, staring daggers at Minho. He was not fucking around.

"Spoke...without permission."

"Very good," Key cooed, gently sliding his hand over Minho's cheek, before pulling his hand back to slap him again. Minho whimpered softly, pressing himself into the couch to try and get away. Key grabbed Minho's legs, and shoved them up towards his chest, then pushed his dick back into Minho, groaning at the tight heat that welcomed him back.

Key rolled his hips, moaning as he felt Minho clench around him. "Such a good girl, taking my dick," He hit Minho's spot again, and Minho tossed his head back with a moan, reaching down to wrap his fingers around his cock as Key continued to pound into him, muttering profanities under his breath as he drew closer to his climax.

Key looked down to see Minho jerking himself off and Key growled, pulling his hand away. "When has this ever been about you, Pretty Girl?" He pulled out almost all the way in, and slammed back in as hard as he could, smirking as Minho cried out in pain. "It's never been about you, it's about me. If you want to cum, it'll be because of my dick pounding into your hot little pussy. If you can't cum just from that, well, that's not my problem. That's what you get for being a liar. Do you understand?"

Minho nodded, "yes Master,"

"Good," Key said, as his hips moved faster. He could feel how close he was, how the pleasure was bubbling up in his stomach. "Fuck Pretty Girl, gonna cum in your tight little pussy," He groaned, digging his fingers into the back of Minho's thighs without realizing it. "Fuck, fuck," He groaned, and one more thrust and he was filling Minho's hole, who groaned at the feeling of being filled.

"fuck," Key gasped out, flopping backwards, resting his arm against his forehead. "That was great. Thanks Pretty Girl,"

Minho nodded, pushing himself into a sitting position, his dick still hard. He whined, desperately wanting to touch himself.

Key glanced up, then nodded towards the bathroom. "You can go take care of that in there before you leave,"

Minho bit his lip, furrowing his eyebrows. He wanted to speak but didn't know if he was allowed to yet. Key seemed to notice this. "Do you have something you want to say to me Pretty Girl?"

Minho nodded.

"You may speak," Key said, smirking.

"I...um, I,"

"Spit it out, I'm a busy man," Key said, annoyed by Minho's stammering hesitation.

"I um, I wanted to uh. Can I...look at you while I touch myself?" Minho's voice was almost a whisper and his cheeks were about as red as his Minjung wig.

Key laughed, finding Minho's embarrassment funny and cute. He thought about his request for a minute, humming to himself. "Well, I suppose you can. How would you like me to position myself?"

Minho swallowed nervously, he hadn't thought Key would give him an option. "Can I," His blush had reached his ears by now. "Can I see, um, can you sit where um...I can see your..." He looked at the floor before mumbling, "your hole," He kept his head down as Key's barking laughter reached his ears. He didn't think it was possible to be more humilitated.

"Why do you want to see it?" Key asked, "You wanna imagine fucking my ass? Eating me out? Hmmm?"

Minho was too embarrassed to answer him, and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Look me in the eyes and ask again," Key instructed.

Minho took a deep breath, and slowly raised his head up, to see a huge grin on Key's face. He met his eyes and swallowed nervously, "I....I want to...to...be...um, can you....uh, sit so I can see....your...your hole?"

Key smiled again, and lowered his body, then spread his legs wide, raising them up in the air. "Do you want it like this," he released his legs and then rolled over. He raised his ass in the air and reached behind himself, to spread his cheeks apart. "Or like this???"

Minho had started jerking his cock the moment Key had spread his legs. The site of him, usually so controlling and dominate, exposing himself in such a vulnerable way aroused him beyond belief. "Like...like that," He moaned.

Key glanced behind himself and looked at Minho, watching as he worked his cock, this thumb dragging across the head, dipping into the slit. He turned his head to look forward again, smirking. "Remember, no touching," Key said in a sing song voice.

"I know," was Minho's breathy reply. He couldn't take his eyes off Key's ass, Key's hole. His skin was flawless, and his tiny, puckered hole was just begging to be fucked. All he could think was how bad he wanted to plunge his dick into it.

Key smirked again and tossed his head back, moaning Minho's name, not 'Minjung,' not 'Pretty Girl,' but 'Minho.' Minho's breath caught in his throat as Key moaned out his name, over and over again, as he rocked his hips back, like he was taking an invisible cock. "Fuck me harder Minho,"

Minho was so close, Key moaning out his name, spewing filth, was bringing him right to the edge. "Fuck Key, your asshole is so pretty," he groaned, as his hand moved faster over his dick, throwing his head back and moaning as his orgasm hit him, his cum splattering on his chest and coating his hand. He slumped back against the arm of the couch, his chest heaving.

Key rolled over and smirked at Minho. "Was it good Pretty Girl?"

Minho nodded, "Yes Master, thank you."

Key crawled over to Minho and sat between his legs. He cupped Minho's face in his hands and kissed him deeply until they were both breathless before pulling away. Once he pulled away he smiled. "I'd like to play again with you sometime,"

Minho grinned. "Me too!"

Key nodded, "on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If you ever fucking lie to me again, I'll cut your nuts off. Understand?"

Minho nodded wildly. "Of course,"

It was absolutely understood.


End file.
